


Beloved

by patchpuppe



Series: Aurora Borealis [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adopted Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Anarchist Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Angst with a Happy Ending, Bears, Blacksmithing, Blizzards & Snowstorms, Cold Weather, Crafts, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Frostbite, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Hypothermia, Jewelry, Lockets, Memory Loss, Memory Related, Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Wilbur Soot, Necklaces, Painting, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Parental Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Phil Watson Adopts Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Portraits, Protective Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade-centric (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29726037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patchpuppe/pseuds/patchpuppe
Summary: After some devastating memory loss relapses, Ranboo is in desperate need of comfort. Phil and Techno's hearts are always open to him.-or: I made the "Ranboo my beloved" locket canon.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Aurora Borealis [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179878
Comments: 17
Kudos: 714
Collections: Ranboo Is Best Boi, The Reasons For My Insomnia





	Beloved

The first time Ranboo forgot was a terrifying experience for all three of them. Phil and Techno woke up to pounding on their front door and loud, wailing begs from a strangled voice. Techno immediately armed himself and crept towards the cottage door with caution, but the large hand on his shoulder told him to relax. Phil opened the door just a crack, took a peep outside, then opened it fully.

“Hey- what?” He spluttered, “What are you doing here?”

Techno always thought Ranboo looked quite pitiful. If he tried hard enough he could probably turn that Enderman height into a tool of intimidation but, with the best of his body being so skinny, he just looked lanky. Lacking courage, he never tried new clothes or hairstyles. Every day Techno resisted the urge to grab Ranboo’s wrists and do up his cufflinks properly. He was becoming sick of the kid because he was so frustratingly pathetic. 

But now, he was at a new level of feebleness. Standing on the cottage porch, his teeth clattering loudly as he shivered and wet hair sticking to his trembling forehead, Ranboo had never evoked such a strong feeling of pity from Techno. His mouth was curled down into an ugly, drooping shape as sobs ripped through his body. When he tried to speak, words failed. There were only the wails of a confused child and the distressed groaning of an Enderman.

“Inside. Quickly now before you catch your death.” Despite being fast asleep only a few moments ago, Phil was quick to snap into action. He put an arm around Ranboo and lead him towards the fireplace. Apprehensively, Techno stuck his head out the door (ignoring the large snowflakes that bombard his face) and surveyed the landscape. There were a few monsters around but nothing scary enough to cause a reaction like this. Scowling, Techno shot a warning firework into the sky. It exploded into red and black sparkles, lighting up the night sky and notifying any hunters that he was ready to defend himself.

Ranboo was still a state when Techno knelt down to inspect him. As he was their neighbour and a friend of Phil’s, the teenager had visited the cottage dozens of times by now but he was looking around as if it was a completely new environment. Phil encouraged him to cuddle up to Steve but Ranboo shook his head warily.

“Steve’s friendly, remember?” To demonstrate, Techno pressed his hand to the polar bear’s snout and gave it a rub. While Steve was technically a wild animal, he loved attention and wore his collar with pride. Steve made a happy noise and rolled onto his side, presenting his large white belly. Techno had spent many nights sleeping against the bear’s soft fur. As a native of the blisteringly hot Nether dimension, he was often overwhelmed by the biting cold in the boreal biome. Not only was Steve warm, but he was also an excellent listener. 

Phil approached them with three bowls of mushroom soup balanced on his arms. Techno took two and passed one to Ranboo, who accepted it with confusion. Phil’s knees cracked as he got down onto the floor beside them.

“Now, do you feel ready to tell us what happened?” Phil’s voice was encouraging and comforting. It was obvious that he was pushing for answers, but Techno knew that he wouldn’t be angry if Ranboo wasn’t ready to talk. It was something he had learned from years of friendship with the man. 

The two of them watched as Ranboo raised the wooden bowl to his trembling lips and took long sips of the soup. His pointed adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed. The howling winds seemed to fade into background noise as Techno focused on the teenager. He could practically hear the cogs turning in his head. Finally, when the wooden bowl was empty, he bowed his head and said, “T-Thank you for your hospitality.”

Techno’s eyes darted over to Phil, who slowly answered with, “You’re… welcome?”

“I don’t know what happened. Maybe I got lost in the snow or something.” Ranboo’s nose sounded stuffy. Techno handed him a handkerchief, which he carefully accepted. Their fingers brushed together slightly during the exchange. Techno had to try not to hiss at the uncomfortable chill of Ranboo’s skin. It was like touching ice. 

“You should know by now that the snow can pile up quickly.” Techno’s voice was low as he tested the waters, “And you should know that you are welcome here anytime.”

Ranboo’s eyes flickered towards him. He was still frowning as he echoed, “I’m welcome here anytime?”

Smiling softly, Phil began to rub circles into his back. “Of course. Anarchists take care of our own.” 

“Well, my name in Ranboo. It’s nice to meet you.”

Techno could see the exact moment Phil’s heart dropped. His hand on Ranboo’s back paused, before quickly returning to the circling motions in an attempt to cover up his shock. He could hide it from Ranboo, but not from Techno.

“It’s nice to meet you too, Ranboo. My name is Technoblade and this is Philza Minecraft.” Techno said calmly, “Now if you’ll excuse us, I need a word with Phil.”

The moment the two of them made it upstairs to the attic, Phil let his true emotions show. Techno stood still, allowing him to pace and wave his hands and make frustrated noises. When he was done, he let out a deep breath and leant his forehead against Techno’s shoulder.

“He forgot four weeks of friendship?” His voice cracked.

“I’m sure it’s nothin’ personal.” 

Phil whipped his head up and sounded furious as he hissed, “Then what is it then? I-Is he sick? Did he drink some weird potion?” He was back to pacing now, his feet light against the wooden flooring but his hands violent as they pulled at his blond hair. The last time Phil looked like this was when Tommy had sleepily confessed to the abuse he endured from Dream during his exile. They’d waited till the boy was asleep before heading up here to discuss it. Techno stayed silent, mostly lost in guilty thoughts, while Phil rambled angrily.

Something in Techno crumbled as he realised Phil definitely saw Ranboo as a son. While he didn’t understand the paternal feelings his friend often experienced (and he doubted he ever would), he didn’t want Phil to suffer.

“Hey, Phil, calm down.” He said, voice low and rumbling. He placed a hand on his best friend’s shoulder and encouraged him to take deep breaths. “Whatever’s happening with Ranboo, we can fix it. Listen- he’s not even cryin’ anymore. He’s nothin’ we haven’t dealt with before.”

The worry in Phil’s blue eyes melted like ice and he sighed, “Yeah- yeah, you’re right. We can do this. Let’s go back down and prepare a bed for him?”

Techno nodded with a small smile. He followed Phil down the ladder to where they had left Ranboo. He opened his mouth to announce their return but clamped his lips together when he saw Phil frantically motioning for him to stay silent. With a frown, he looked over to the fireplace.

He hated to admit it but the scene made his heart melt. Steve was protectively curled up around Ranboo, who slept soundly with his black cheek pressed against the polar bear’s fur. A trail of drool was slipping out of his mouth and, under any other circumstance, Techno would’ve told him off for being sloppy. But now drool was much more preferable than tears. Moving silently, he took his red cape from where it hung by the door and tenderly draped it over the teenager. When Ranboo snuggled into the velvet, he turned back to Phil with a soft smile. Whatever was wrong with Ranboo, they’d solve it in the morning. For now, Techno was content to watch over Ranboo and Steve, his eyes sore with tiredness but warmth never leaving his heart. 

Ranboo was very embarrassed the next morning as Phil and Techno explained things to him. They tried to approach him carefully but wasn’t exactly an easy conversation. The more they explained, the more fidgety and uncomfortable Ranboo looked.

“Holy cow.” He said by the end of it, “I-I’ve really forgotten everything, huh?”

Phil was gentle as he asked, “Is there really nothing you remember?”

“I- uh, let’s see… I remember explosions.” Ranboo’s expression hardened as he willed himself to remember more and more, “There was fighting. And sides. I… don’t like sides.”

Phil and Techno shared a split-second guilty look. Maybe now wasn’t the best time for the anarchy conversation. Phil wrapped an arm around Ranboo’s shoulder and leant their heads together. 

“We’ll get you up to speed with everything, alright? All you need to know for now is that you’re with me and Techno and we’ll keep you safe.”

“Yeah?” Ranboo’s smile was wobbly and nervous. It made Techno soften. He gave the teenager an affectionate pat on the shoulder as he stood and moved into the kitchen. As he brewed coffee, he listened to Phil’s gentle reassurances. 

“I think you’ll be staying with us until your memory shows signs of improving. It won’t be a big change since you only live a couple of yards away, but I think some supervision will do you good. So no wandering off, okay?”

“Yes, Phil.”

“Good lad. Let’s take today easy. We can do anything you like.”

Techno’s lips curled up into a smile. Philza Minecraft taking a day easy? It was practically unheard of. The only times he could remember Phil choosing not to work was when Wilbur or Tommy fell sick as children. With a quiet puff of laughter, Techno shook his head. If Ranboo was anything like the rest of Phil’s kids, they’d better get ready for lots of trouble.

It was a throwaway thought but, as Techno and Phil trudged through the piling snow later on that night, Techno couldn’t help but worry he’d jinxed the situation.

The three of them spent one good week together- just one- before it all went back downhill. In that time Techno had taught Ranboo the potato farming techniques he’d spent months perfecting and made him swear to keep the methods a secret.

“If my nemesis Squid finds out about this, I’m a dead man.” He mumbled as he buried rabbit droppings into the farming land. Ranboo was surprisingly enthusiastic about the task and promised to keep his lips shut. He understood the sanctity of secrets better than most.

By entering his house with legal means (unlike a certain racoon child), Techno took an almost immediate liking to Ranboo. Having new company around was nice, especially since he found great enjoyment in Ranboo’s delight of simple things. He could do a sword trick Phil had seen a million times and Ranboo would gasp and, eyes filled with stars, ask him to do it again. He was polite and knew boundaries, allowing Techno and Phil space while also knowing he was to stay close. 

It seemed as if his memory was improving too. That’s what Techno believed until, eight days after Ranboo’s initial meltdown, he suddenly disappeared. The entire cottage and its grounds were searched but the teenager was nowhere to be found. The only option left was that he’d ventured out into the dark, snowy wilderness. 

Techno shivered at the thought.

“Ranboooooooo!” He called, projecting his voice with cupped hands. Techno could make his voice loud enough to be heard over explosions but his cries were becoming lost in the whirling wind. He yelled and yelled until his throat was hoarse. 

Phil, however, stayed silent with a worried look on his face. His eyes scanned the snowy landscape desperately. The wind was too strong for him to fly, leaving him feeling defeated and helpless on the ground. The snow showed no signs of stopping either.

Neither of them was certain when Ranboo had disappeared. He dipped behind Techno’s wall of chests, yelling that he would grab the blaze powder Phil needed, and they hadn’t seen him since.

Worry had secured a tight grasp on Techno’s throat. Throughout the week Ranboo had gotten confused many times and needed reminders of who they were and where they were. He thought about Ranboo lying shivering in the snow, clawing at his head, trying to pull out any helpful memories, but nothing helpful materialising, and he forced himself to hold back tears. When had he started to care for the weird Ender kid? He never should’ve shown him the potato tricks. Revealing those secrets was practically the same as offering Ranboo the key to his heart.

“Ranboooooooo!” His howls were carried up into the air like the twirling snowflakes and disappeared into the night sky. Staring up at the expansive black sky with all its twinkling stars made Techno feel infinitesimal. When would they reach a point of helplessness and turn around, head home without Ranboo in their arms? He looked to Phil and saw the despair in his eyes. Had he lost another son tonight? 

Techno squared his jaw and pushed the negative thoughts out of his mind. There was no way he’d let Phil go through that pain again. Determination glinted in his red eyes as he equipped his trident and launched himself into the air. With the furious wind pushing against him, Techno had to use all of his strength to keep his eyes open and scan the land below him. Searching from a height was much easier. Relief filled his chest when he noticed a trail of dirt blocks in the distance. 

Landing with a grunt, Techno grabbed Phil’s arm and pointed in the direction of the dirt trail.

“This way.” He panted, “Come on, he’s this way.”

Motivated by this new hope, they ploughed through the snow together. Techno’s heart pounded so loud he was sure Phil could hear it. He couldn’t stop thinking about what condition Ranboo would be in. He doubted that in his confused state he would take the time to bundle up for the harsh weather. Could Endermen get frostbite? Just thinking about it made his fingers numb and his heart ache. 

When they found the beginning of the dirt block trail, Techno noted that the markers were two blocks tall. He swept his gloved hand across the top and frowned at the substantial layer of snow that had collected there. It was at least three inches deep. He reckoned the dirt pillar was created at least an hour ago. They had a trail and a time frame: the leads inspired Techno to continue the investigation.

As they followed the trail, Phil lit torches and secured them to the side of the dirt pillars. He pulled Techno’s ear down to his face and said, “At least he was… together enough to leave a trail.”

It was a promising thought. Techno raised his torch higher and swept his gaze across the land. They’d reached a dip in the terrain. It was almost perfectly circular and quite steep. If anyone was blinded by the snow it would be easy for them to tumble down-

“Ranboo!” The name left his mouth the moment his eyes registered the figure lying in the snow. Phil was right behind him as he slid down the crater. With each whip of the wind, Ranboo flinched and curled further in on himself. He looked as if he’d given up. 

Techno skidded to a halt by Ranboo, falling to his knees and taking his face into his hands. Like a rag doll, he was easily manoeuvred. His eyes didn’t open but Techno could see his chest rising and falling, though his breathing pattern seemed irregular. Everything about the situation was alarming. The voices in Techno’s head aired their worries with shrill wailing and crying. He quickly took off his cape and coat, wrapping them around Ranboo tightly. His skin missed the warm goat’s hide but he knew Ranboo needed it more than he did. 

“Ranboo, Ranboo, open your eyes.” Phil pressed his forehead to Ranboo’s. His mouth trembled as he spoke. With shaking hands he wiped the layer of frost from Ranboo’s cheeks. When he looked up at Techno, his eyes were filled with tears.

“We need to get him home.”

Ranboo, despite being much taller than him, was light on Techno’s back. He’d carried sacks of potatoes heavier than him. Phil led them through the snowstorm, following the dirt pillars and their torches until their little cottage finally came back into sight many hours later. He frequently looked back to check on them and Techno would offer reassurances. Ranboo’s breaths tickled his neck. They were cold but Techno was comforted by them. Knowing that the kid was breathing- even just barely so- was enough to give him strength. 

The hours Ranboo spent sleeping were painful to Techno and Phil. Techno knew he was just regaining his strength, but it didn’t stop him from worrying. Ranboo slept soundly in his bed in the attic, covered in all the blankets and pelts Techno owned. He considered adding Steve to the pile but the polar bear roared and growled when they tried to make him go up the ladder. 

Phil told Techno to get some rest, but he was having none of it. He sat on the floor by the bed, carefully watching for any movement behind Ranboo’s eyelashes. Like his hair and skin, his eyelashes were different colours on both sides. He was a curious-looking hybrid, Techno thought. How had an Enderman- easily one of the world’s most intimidating monsters- produced something so… endearing? 

When Techno looked at Ranboo, he felt like he was looking at one of his hounds or Steve. A part of him wanted to curl up behind him on the bed and hold him until his Piglin body warmth brought Ranboo back to consciousness. Techno flinched- is this how Phil felt about Tommy and Wilbur? 

Ranboo started to stir then. Phil kept a hand on Techno’s shoulder as they anxiously waited for him to fully wake up. They would have to search him for signs of frostbite, but his mental state was something else that had to be considered. They had no idea how much he would remember of anything.

Ranboo’s eyelids finally parted, revealing teary red and green eyes. He looked at Phil and Techno helplessly and whispered, “Who- who am I?”

It cleaved Techno’s heart into two. He'd forgotten. He'd forgotten everything again and this time it killed Techno.

“Who am I to you- so- so precious that you would- would-” His teeth clattered as he spoke. Phil reached a hand out and carefully pushed back his shaggy hair. He shushed Ranboo in the same tone he would shush a tired Wilbur while trying to lull him into sleep.

“Don’t talk, don’t talk. There’s nothing to worry about anymore.”

Techno could barely look at Ranboo. He feared that if he saw those wide, tearful eyes again he wouldn’t be able to hold back sobs. Ranboo had no idea how special he was. He wouldn’t spend hours out in a snowstorm for any old fool. There wasn’t a moment where he hadn’t stopped worrying about the kid. His safety was all he could think about. It’s all his voices would talk about. And despite it all, Ranboo didn’t know how loved he was.

Techno left the attic without saying another word, too upset to listen to Ranboo’s confused whispers anymore. He headed down the ladder and stuffed his face into Steve’s fur. The polar bear grunted slightly but allowed Techno to run his thumbs down his snout. Techno smiled and said, “You know how loved you are, don’t you?”

Steve looked almost proud as he thrusted his chest out, showing off the red collar around his neck. It was the same as the ones Techno’s hounds wore, except his name was engraved into a golden name tag which hung from the cracked leather. He turned the circular tag in his hand, reading _STEVE_ on the front and then _IF LOST RETURN TO TECHNOBLADE_ on the back. The hounds he named wore a similar tag and it had proven to be helpful: Captain Puffy had once returned a few wayward dogs to him.

The idea started as a whisper, then became yelling as the voices agreed on it. Techno frowned and his eyes fluttered up to the ceiling. 

“Are you sure, Chat?” He grumbled, “Ranboo isn’t an animal. He- that is a bad idea.”

Frantically, the voices assured him otherwise. 

“I am not sticking a collar on a kid- I’m not. It’s dehumanisin’, Chat. And I’m not gettin’ him one of those child leashes we tried with Tommy either so don’t try it.”

Upstairs, Ranboo had started crying. Techno cringed at the sounds. He couldn’t take it. He needed something to distract him from the unbearable sounds. With a groan, Techno set to work.

Frowning the entire time, he rummaged around in his chests for some gold bars, then pulled an anvil out of storage. The gold bars were put into a furnace and Techno watched as they were melted down, turning into flat yellow sheets. The voices whooped victoriously, only quieting when Techno hissed at them to shut up. 

“I’m not- this isn’t- I just need to distract myself.” He growled. Exhaustion weighed him down as he moved around the room, giving Steve the occasional pat now and then but mostly staying focused on his task. 

Techno would never reduce Ranboo down to a pet. He was his neighbour- possibly even his friend. As a fellow hybrid, Techno knew how it felt to be dehumanised. So a collar was absolutely out of the question. But jewellery wasn’t.

Techno had proud memories of the Antarctic Empire. Conquering the globe with Phil was definitely one of his most treasured memories, even if it did end with the gruelling Saint-Malo Trials. SMP Earth was fun for a lot of reasons, one of them being world domination, and another being that it was where Techno finally settled on a fashion style. He remembered donning his cape for the first time and when Phil slid the first gold rings onto his fingers.

“Fit for a king.” He’d said.

“An emperor.” Techno corrected him, feeling the rings on his fingers. They were primarily made of gold but had little jewels pressed into them. They made him feel divine.

Even after the fall of the Antarctic Empire and the abandonment of SMP Earth, Techno kept his jewellery. He liked to flaunt his wealth, as could be seen in the embellishments in his outfit. His cape fastenings were made of gold harvested from the heart of an active volcano, while the jewels in his crown came from the depths of Africa. Underneath his white tunic, gold chains and pendants lay against his chest. They were all handcrafted by Piglins and Techno had spent hours bartering for them. He was not opposed to another necklace joining the hoard. 

While Techno thought about this, his hands worked. Piglins were all naturally gifted crafters and Techno was especially talented after spending many years with _the_ Philza Minecraft as his mentor. He hammered the gold against the anvil, moulding it into the desired shape. Techno let his heart guide him. He would pour all of his unspoken affections into these necklaces.

In the end, he made three lockets. Their heart-shape was unintentional but endearing in a way that made Techno blush. The outer cases of the lockets were identical- all three being quite flat and with swirls meticulously carved into the metal- but secrets were revealed when they were opened. 

Inside the lockets for Phil and Techno, there was space for an engraving on the right and space for a small photograph or painting on the left. Techno smiled proudly at his handiwork and turned his attention to Ranboo’s locket. 

Ranboo’s locket took much more time. Techno had burned his hands on the hot gold many times while trying to weld the intricate pieces together. But it was worth it- it was definitely worth it. His heart was filled with pride as he opened Ranboo’s locket and flipped through the layers. Ranboo’s locket functioned almost like a book with pages to turn. The interior sides of the golden case were ready for engravings and there was space for four images to be displayed on either side of the pages. 

The sun was rising by the time Techno was finishing up with his watercolours. He wasn’t as proficient with a brush as he was a blade but he was still able to capture the likeness of his friends and himself. Painting by candlelight was very relaxing and having Steve’s warm at his feet made it even more peaceful. Techno wished Ranboo could experience serenity like this. He never wanted the teenager to panic again.

As he engraved lettering into the three lockets, his voices assured him that Ranboo would be very grateful for this. Techno wanted not only to help Ranboo with his memory issues but also to reassure him that he was loved. He was so, so loved. Techno couldn’t remember the last time he’d cared so much about someone other than Phil. Ranboo was awkward and gangly and naïve but Techno loved it. He loved all of Ranboo, including his flaws. 

When the three lockets were finally finished, Techno held them up to the morning sunlight and smiled proudly. Destruction was satisfying but creation brought peace to his soul. Blinking tiredness from his eyes, he climbed the ladder up to the attic where Phil and Ranboo were both asleep.

“Hey, wake up,” Techno said gently. He gave Phil’s forearm a shake and chuckled as he jolted awake, eyes darting around rapidly before finding his friend and settling down. He eyed the golden necklaces hanging from chains and raised a brow.

“You’ve been crafting?”

“Yep.” Techno gave Ranboo’s shoulder a shake through the blankets, “C’mon, Ranboo, time to wake up. I have somethin’ for you.”

The sleepy look of confusion stayed on Ranboo’s face even after his eyes had opened and he sat up in bed. He looked at Techno as if he was someone untrustworthy and accepted the heart-shaped locket warily. At the same time, Techno gave Phil his locket and watched as soft, buttery sweet affection took over his face once he opened it. Tears formed in his eyes as he looped the locket around his neck and gave Techno a side hug, cooing, “Aww, mate…”

The confused frown left Ranboo’s face as he flipped through his locket, carefully turning the pages inside. He inspected each of the watercolour portraits closely: eyes wide in surprise at the amount of detail Techno was able to achieve. 

In one window, Phil was illustrated with his dark wings spread almost as wide as his smile. Techno had captured his likeness perfectly and made him look so realistic. Ranboo felt as if he could reach out and feel Phil’s soft facial hair instead of paper. In the portrait, a golden pendant hung over his heart.

On the other side, there was Techno, poised proudly like a monarch. His chest was pushed out and he held his trident commandingly. Nestled among his other chains, Techno’s matching locket had been painted in. He looked at the viewer with kind, soft eyes and a trusting smile on his lips. 

Ranboo sucked in a breath as he turned to the next page. There he was! Sitting with his back straight as a ruler and a book open in his lap. This portrait looked just as elegant as Phil and Techno’s. Did Techno really see him in such a light? As with the other subjects, he wore the golden locket above his shirt. 

The fourth and final portrait brought tears to Ranboo’s eyes. It was of the three of them, bundled together like a family. Ranboo sat on a chair at the front and Phil and Techno were behind him, each with one hand on his shoulders. It looked so comfortable and natural- Ranboo desperately wished to experience something like that.

He looked up at Techno and couldn’t get words out of his trembling mouth. 

Like in his portrait, Techno’s eyes were full of kindness as he said, “Have you read the inscriptions?”

On both sides of the metal interior, there were engraved messages. On the left it said _Ranboo_ and on the right, it said _Our Beloved_. “I- I- I am- that’s about me?” 

“That’s about you, Ranboo. I don’t ever want you to forget it, okay?” Techno opened his own locket and showed the interior to him, “Look- me and Phil have ones with you. We won’t ever forget you, alright? You can forget us a million times and it’ll be fine- we’ll help you remember.”

And sure enough, the words _Ranboo, our beloved_ were carved into one side of the locket, with the other side taken up by identical portraits of Ranboo. Techno felt his face flush as Ranboo looped his chain over his head and clutched the pendant locket close to his heart. 

“Thank you, Techno.” He said, wide smile trembling as tears cascaded down his cheeks. “I- thank you. I’ll always remember.”

Techno and Phil left Ranboo to give him some space. Golden sunlight spilt in through the windows, lighting up their golden lockets beautifully. Phil kept on looking at Techno with a big, soft smile. It flustered him.

“Stop it.” He grumbled. He’d shown more vulnerability in the past few days than he ever had in his entire life. “I just- don’t- I… care about him, alright?”

The mischief in Phil’s eyes was replaced with peace. He gave his friend a pat on the shoulder said, “Get some sleep, okay? I’m really proud of you.”

Techno blinked and thought about that. It meant a lot that Phil- father of all fathers, the best mentor a guy could ask for- admired his behaviour. That surely meant something. Whatever it meant, Techno was much too tired to think about it. His legs trembled as he curled up next to Steve on the ground, feeling the warmth of the fire on his face and falling into a sleep where there was no snowstorms, no blistering cold and no tears. Only smiles- warm and golden like the boy by his heart. 

**Author's Note:**

> constructive criticism is allowed and appreciated, thank you :]
> 
> let's be friends on [twitter](https://twitter.com/patchpuppe). i post writing sneak peeks there !


End file.
